


Prawda leży po polsku. (The truth lies in Polish)

by fritzy1999



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Pack Mom, Pack are Stiles pups, Polish Sheriff, Polish is Stiles first language, Stiles and Derek speak Polish, usual stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Let it be said that Stiles life was a cluster of surprises, but to say her life hasn’t changed since then is like saying PB&J will never go to together again, it’s blasphemy. Though there is one thing that has stayed the same and that would-be openness to speak in polish with her father.





	Prawda leży po polsku. (The truth lies in Polish)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On jest słońcem (He Is The Sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136740) by [haaaveyoumetted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted). 



Let it be said that Stiles life was a cluster of surprises, first her best friend is bitten by a werewolf. Next, they find another werewolf who was not only a Beta but Derek Hale, one of the original werewolves in Beacon Hills before a mass fire on the Hale house 14 years prior. To say her life hasn’t changed since then is like saying PB&J will never go to together again, it’s blasphemy.

But there is one thing that has stayed the same and that would-be openness to speak in polish with her father. With some added bonuses, being able to talk with a bunch of wolves around and not feel embarrassed when your main topic is said packs Alpha, Derek.

"Poranny ojciec, jak zrobił wy śpicie?" Stiles asks from her position in front of the stove making an egg whites omelette for her father.

Noah pecks his daughters’ temple with a kiss before pouring a cup of coffee and excepting the place of wheat toast and eggs.

“Dobry Rano kochanie. śpię dobrze, zrobił wy?" Noah replies and cast his daughter a pleasant smile around a mouthful of food.

Stiles grins and quickly plates her own portions and slumps down in her seat. They ate in comfortable silence and when both Stilinski’s were finished grabbed her father’s plate and pecks a kiss on his cheek before depositing them into the sink.

“Dziękuję ci, kochanie. Jakieś plany dzisiaj?”  Noah asks not looking up from the morning paper. Stiles smiles before answering. Stiles finds it a comfort to know that she and her father felt close to her father enough to speak to each other in their native tongues. Even after all the years, Stiles had kept her furry secrets.

“I będą widząc szczeniąt dzisiaj. Mam ekscytujące wieści dla Derek.” Noah raises a brow at her words and sends her a look. Stiles rolls her eyes at the running joke she and her father had at calling the wolves of beacon hills puppies.

“Oh? Czy Twój ojciec się usłyszeć takie ekscytujące wieści?” Noah asks. Eyes shining with mischief. Stiles rolls her eyes fondly.

“Ojcze, jestem dwadzieścia cztery-letnia kobieta, oczywiście, masz to usłyszeć ... później" Stiles grin caught between her teeth. Noah sighs dramatically before nodding reluctantly.

Excited Stiles smacks a loud kiss on his cheek and hurries to put on her boots. She pauses in the doorway and turns to her father with a thoughtful look.

"Wy poznajecie kocham was, prawo ojciec? Po prostu dlatego że żyję z Derek nie zmienia coś. To jest po prostu Derek-" Stiles trails off unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say.

“Derek jest to, co wasza matka była ja, miłość waszego życia. rozumiem Sylwia żadnego zapotrzebowania objaśniać." Stiles stares at her father in shock and soon feels the tears pool in her eyes. She sniffs and embraces her dad tightly.

“Kocham Cię,” Stiles mumbles in her dads Sherriff uniform. Noah smiles and tightens his hold on his daughter.

“Też cię kocham.” They pull apart and Stiles is quick to wipe away any remaining tears. With a mock salute and a chuckle from her father Stiles exits the house and drives to the Hale house, entire body buzzing with excitement.

* * *

 

Stiles enters the house with minimal injury and she may have taken the extra precaution to walk slower only because of the important package she was carrying. She grins to herself and gently places a hand on her lower abdomen. A bump barley showing unless she pulls her shift taunt against her skin.

She shakes out the anxiety gripping her limbs and walks to the living room to find everyone sitting on various furniture. Stiles smiles at the easy atmosphere surrounding her, completely happy with how everything has settled down in the last 8 years.

No longer were these a ragtag of teenagers but a full functioning (on a good day) wolf Pack. It makes Stiles swell with pride for her friends and for her mate. Speaking of her mate. Derek comes up behind her and securely wraps his large arms around her tiny waist and buries his nose in her colour bone. Stiles giggle before tilting her head to the side completely baring her throat for her Alpha, not a lick worried.

Derek growls in approval and nips lightly on her pulse point. Stiles squirms slightly and sneakily pinches the underside of Derek’s bottom. Derek yips and releases his hold on her scowling with flushed cheeks. Stiles grins innocently and quickly pecks his pursed lips in an apology. Derek’s whole body relaxes and brings Stiles in for a more thorough kiss leaving the girl breathless.

“Asshole,” Stiles mutters. Derek chuckles and runs his nose along the column of her throat until he stops his lips to her ear.

“You love me anyway.” He mutters cheekily. Stiles groans and tries to wiggle her way out of his arms. Derek laughs loudly and only holds on tighter until Stiles goes limp in his arms.

A throat is clear loudly from behind them, both Derek and Stiles looks over with surprised eyes. Scott is standing there unamused at the whole scene. Derek gives him a flat look while Stiles blushes hotly and carefully extract herself from her werewolf’s arms, not going far just enough to put a bit of distance.

“Alright, so what’s on the agenda today?” Stiles asks cheerfully.

She drags Derek over to the couch and pushes him on the corner seat and firmly plops down on his lap and wrapping his arms around her lower abdomen, subtle trying to indicate something to him. Alas, the hint was way over her Alpha’s head, he’s lucky he’s cute.

“Well, we were planning on completely some drills and including the humans to help them hone in their abilities.” Allison supplies, Stiles nods in understanding but grimaces at the idea of fighting against the wolves in her state.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Stiles agrees. Everyone smiles at her agreement but Derek furrows his brows in worry and looks over Stiles in a closer light. He couldn’t find anything wrong with her at that moment so maybe it was nothing.

As everyone begins to head outside Stiles falls back and ends up staying on the porch.

“Hey Stiles, aren’t you coming down?” Scott calls from the lawn Stiles smiles ruefully before shaking her head.

“Not today, I’m not feeling that well, figured I could practice my magic instead.” Stiles supplies innocently. Scott looks like he wants to argue but Derek lifts a brow before nodding in acceptance.

Stiles lets out a breath and watches as everyone pairs off to begin practice before she closes her eyes and focuses on the tiny heartbeat that flutters at a higher rate than her own. She smiles openly at hearing the quick staccato’s and gently runs her fingers over her bump adoringly.

She blinks back into focus and grins before getting up to walk down to a very sweaty Derek, just finishing up his spar with Boyd.

“Wy gotowe dla niektórych przytulania spożywczych i opakowań?” Stiles asks Derek. Derek grins before barking at eh others to head inside. Derek hastily pulls Stiles to his chest to avoid her getting trampled by the beta’s racing to enter the house.

Stiles smiles up at the taller male in gratitude. Derek smiles in return and gently places a kiss on her plush lips. Stiles hums into the kiss before breaking away to go into the house.

The Pack settles once more in the living room eating various items and drinking lots of water. Stiles grins as she enters the room with her own bottle of water and slowly walks up to Derek, who is sitting on the couch. She runs her fingers through his hair causing him to purr quietly at her ministrations.

“Mam pytanie," Stiles whispers in his ear.

“Hm?” Stiles grins at having Derek’s attention.

“Jak się czujesz będąc tatusiem?” Stiles back up and watches as Derek goes still. He whips his head to stare at her; eyes wide and jaw hanging loose. In a blink, he was up and in front of her, hands hovering near her face. His eyes search hers and Stiles bites her lip in excitement.

“Czy to prawda? Ty naprawdę?" Derek asks hesitantly. Stiles laughs and nods her head. A smile breaks out on Derek’s face lighting it up like the sun.

“Oh, Moja miłość!” Derek cries in excitement and gently picks Stiles up around her waist and spins her up in the air. Stiles giggles and throws her head back with a light happy trill, clutching Derek’s shoulders for support.

“To prawda! Boże kocham cię. Jesteś piękny, wspaniały, seksowna kobieta! Boże, po prostu mnie najszczęśliwszy człowiek żyje.” Derek confesses breathlessly.

Harlequin eyes locked in with her own whiskey. He surges forward and plants a bruising kiss to her lips. Stiles muffles a moan and wraps her arms tightly around his neck. They pant as they break apart.

“Jesteś głupi człowiek Derek Hale”. Stiles whispers in his ear. Derek pulls his face back and leers down at her eyes dark and pupils blown. Stiles bites her lip to muffle her moan.

Derek growls into her neck before grabbing the back of her thighs. Just as they head upstairs an obnoxious cough grabbed their attention.

* * *

 

The pair glance over to see the shocked or amused faces on their Beta’s.

“Yea hi! Mind explain unlike you too, the rest of us can’t speak fluent polish.” Erica pouts at the two. Stiles flushes brightly while Derek grins smugly. They exchange glances before Stiles sighs and acknowledges the others in the room.

“Derek and I are going to have a baby…well two actually…” Derek whips his gaze for quicker than a werewolf should. His eyes are wide and glazed over, soon they darken once more and before anyone could say anything Derek is carrying Stiles to their room.

Stiles giggles breathlessly and snorts when Derek tosses her on their bed. Derek never cease his purring, no literal purring, as he crawls over him. Stiles moans and easily opens her thighs to allow Derek to sit comfortably sit between her legs.

Derek grinds deeply against her causing the pair to moan. Stiles leans up for a kiss when Derek drops and growls threateningly. Confused Stiles rears her head back.

“Something wrong?” She asks. Derek just mumbles into her neck.

“Pardon?” Derek sighs before retreating slightly.

“I said, Scott is complaining.” Derek scowls. Stiles frowns and looks towards the door. Sighing she flops back and smirks.

“Alright pups, unless you want to hear how these babies were conceived, I suggest you get out.” Stiles states. Derek snorts this time and looks down at Stiles clearly amused.

“Did it work?” She asks cheekily. Derek nods and leans back to her neck.

“Couldn’t leave fast enough though Erica did try to stay behind before Boyd carried her out.” Stiles barks out a laugh while Derek smiles fondly.

Her laughter dies out and lock eyes with her mate. Her breathe quickens and soon Derek leans down for a slow burning kiss that leaves the young woman breathless.

“I love you.” Derek murmurs quietly against her lips, Stiles smiles adoringly up at him.

“I love you too. Now wanna try for a third?” Stiles jokes. Derek eyes darken and growls predatory before lunging into a kiss. Stiles laughs echo off the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation courtesy of http://www.etranslator.ro/translate-english-to-polish.php  
> Translations:  
> "Poranny ojciec, jak zrobił wy śpicie?"  
> -Morning father, how did you sleep?  
> "Dobry rano (poranny), słodki serce (serdeczny). śpię dobrze, wy?"  
> or  
> „Dzień dobry, kochanie. Spałem dobrze, prawda?”  
> or  
> "Dobry rano kochanie. śpię dobrze, zrobił wy?"  
> -Good morning sweetheart. I slept well, you?  
> "Dziękują. Wszelkie plany dziś?"  
> or  
> „Dziękuję ci, kochanie. Jakieś plany dzisiaj?”  
> -Thank you, (darling). Any plans today?
> 
> "będę widzieć psy dziś. JA mam niektóre (pewna ilość; niedużo) pobudzający (podniecenie; zdumiewający) wiadomości dla *Derek*."  
> or  
> „I będą widząc szczeniąt dzisiaj. Mam ekscytujące wieści dla Derek”.  
> -I wil be seeing the dogs (puppies) today. I have some exciting news for Derek.  
> "*Oh*? Robi wasz ojciec otrzymują (dostawać; rozumieć) słyszeć (słuchać) takie zdumiewające wiadomości?"  
> or  
> „Oh? Czy Twój ojciec się usłyszeć takie ekscytujące wieści?”  
> -Oh? Does your father get to such exciting news?  
> "Ojciec, jestem dwudziestu czterema rocznym kobietą, oczywiście wy będziecie otrzymywać (dostawać; rozumieć) słyszeć (słuchać) to...Późniejszy (poźniej)?"  
> or  
> „Ojcze, jestem dwadzieścia cztery-letnia kobieta, oczywiście, masz to usłyszeć ... później  
> -Father, I am a twenty-four year-old woman, of course you, will hear it...Later.  
> "Wy poznajecie kocham was, prawo ojciec? Po prostu dlatego że żyję z *Derek* nie zmienia coś. To jest po prostu *Derek-*"  
> or  
> „Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda ojciec? Tylko dlatego, że mieszkają z Derekiem niczego nie zmieni. To tylko Derek-”  
> -"You know I love you, right father? Just because I live with Derek doesn't change anything. It's just Derek-"  
> *Derek* jest to, co wasza matka była ja, miłość waszego życia (długotrwałość). rozumiem *Sylwia* żadnego zapotrzebowania objaśniać."  
> or  
> Derek jest to, co twoja matka była ze mną, miłość swojego życia. Rozumiem Sylwia nie trzeba wyjaśniać.”  
> -Derek is what your mother was to me, the love of your life. I understand Sylwia no need to explain."  
> Kocham Cię.  
> -I love you  
> Wy gotowe dla niektórych przytulania spożywczych i opakowań?”  
> -You guys ready for some food and pack cuddles?  
> Prawda leży po polsku.  
> -The truth lies in Polish  
> „Jesteś głupi człowiek Derek Hale”  
> -"You are a silly amn Derek Hale"  
> To prawda! Boże kocham cię. Jesteś piękny, wspaniały, seksowna kobieta! Boże, po prostu mnie najszczęśliwszy człowiek żyje.”  
> -It’s true! God, I love you. You beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman! God, you just made me the happiest man alive.”  
> Moja miłość!  
> -Oh, my love  
> Czy to prawda? Ty naprawdę?"  
> -Is it true? Are you really?”  
> Jak się czujesz będąc tatusiem?”  
> -How do you feel about being a daddy?”  
> Mam pytanie."  
> -I have a question.”


End file.
